


Bad Dragon

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus)



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Bad Dragon, Bear room, Office Era, Other, Pre-Cow Chop, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dildo James received from Bad Dragon teases Aleks until he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the office before the Cow Chop split.

The thing was teasing Aleks. 

It didn’t talk, didn’t move, it wasn’t even alive, yet somehow it fucking teased him. It didn’t help that James liked to thrust the dragon dick in his face occasionally, his laugh echoing in Aleks’ brain. 

It was late when Aleks finished streaming, the office had an empty and slightly eerie feeling. He was heading to the kitchen when he spotted it. It felt like the dildo was staring at him. Hesitantly he glanced around, even though he knew no one was there to catch him. 

He let his fingers graze over the silicone, then wrapped his fist around the segmented shaft, giving it a couple of dry, curious strokes. He only allowed himself a few short minutes with it before pulling his hand away, desperately trying to ignore the nagging curiosity to explore it more. He grabbed his backpack and left the office, but thoughts of Nova followed him home. 

Over the next few weeks Aleks streamed at the office more, staying later until everyone was gone. He told himself it was for the fans but really it was just so he could play with the dick. It didn’t take long before he found himself giving it a hesitant lick, his tongue tracing over the heart-shaped head, mapping out the ridges on the underside of the cock. He felt the familiar stirrings of arousal in his groin as he wondered if he’d feel all the curves and bumps as it slid into his ass. 

He bailed out of the office pretty quickly after that, fisting his own dick once he was in his car. 

Aleks didn’t go near the dick for nearly two weeks and pushed every thought he had about it out of his mind. 

Then he finally snapped. 

It was two am and his brain was buzzing with a sleepy high that only comes at such a late hour. He had just finished streaming CS:GO with James and someone in the chat had brought up the dragon dick, asking if James had ever used it. It was a stupid comment but James read it out, and responded with, “hell no! Pretty sure Aleks would though.” It was an off-handed comment, just said in jest to keep the stream alive but Aleks blushed and faked disgust, all the while thinking that yes, yes he would like to use it. 

James headed home, Aleks assuring him he just wanted to render a video while he was still feeling awake. Aleks grabbed the dildo and lube that was somehow still laying around the office. The bear room seemed like the most logical place to go so he headed there, his body practically vibrating in anticipation. 

He kept the lights in the bear room off, using the torch on his phone to find his way around until he was comfortable. He stuck the dildo low on the wall and straddled a giant bear for some padding. Feeling for the cap of the lube he flicked the bottle open and covered two fingers in the thick liquid. Reaching behind himself he imagined he was caught captive by a real dragon that told him to stretch himself for a thorough fucking. He fingered the rim of his hole, spreading the lube around and teasing himself until he relaxed enough to push his middle finger in, imagining the dragon waiting impatiently behind him, cock hard and dripping. 

Once he could easily slip three fingers inside himself, glancing over his prostate now and again, he felt he was ready for Nova. He pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube again, getting a generous fistful in his palm and reached behind himself to stroke the cold silicone, a part of him wishing it was warm. 

Once it was adequately covered he shifted back until the tip was rubbing against the cleft of his arse and he imagined the dragon impatient to fuck him. 

He pushed back until the head breached him, a long, slow stretch that made his fingers curl into the bear’s fur. In the dark it was easy to forget he was in the office, he moaned lowly as he felt the head fully pop inside, a deep feeling of pleasure rippled through his body, more so from the burn of the stretch than any real stimulation. 

His hips grinded against the teddy under him as he pushed back, feeling every millimetre of the nova toy as it slowly entered him until it brushed against his prostate, sending sparks through his body and making his dick pulse with a need to cum. 

Aleks rocked slowly back and forth, wondering if he had made it to green yet. The feeling was incredible and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Adjusting himself slightly he started riding the dragon a little faster, imagining its huge body towering over him as it slammed his hole. 

Soon, too soon, he was cumming in fast, hot spurts against the fur under him, his ass pressed back as far as he could, moaning loudly and without care.   
When the shudders of his orgasm left him he slowly pulled off of the toy, breathing heavy as his over sensitive pucker was stimulated. He fell against the bear and bathed in the afterglow, his ass feeling used in the best way. 

Unbeknownst to Aleks, James lurked outside the bear room, the sound of Aleks’ groans ringing in his ears.


End file.
